


Changes

by cherrynrg



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fluff-ish, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynrg/pseuds/cherrynrg
Summary: In which Kairi compares the differences in how Umika's actions used to affect him then versus now.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a part 2 of sorts to my last one? Anyways, more Kairi/Umika because I love them.

Business was slow at Jurer that day. The only ones who could be found inside besides the trio of employees were the three police officers who had made the bistro their unofficial hangout over the past six months. 

"Damn Gangler... Damn Kaitou!" growled a disgruntled Keiichirou. There had been another three-way battle that morning between the Patoranger, LupinRanger, and another one of Destra's goons that ended with the Gangler bringing down a bridge which gave him a distraction to escape.

Tsukasa sipped her coffee and shoved a cookie in the man's mouth. "Calm down," she said in her usual stern voice. "Getting worked up over it isn't going to solve anything. We need a proper plan of action." Keiichirou chewed the cookie in silence. He relented once he was finished and they began discussing strategies. While this was taking place, Sakuya was stumbling his way through yet another attempt at asking Umika out on a date. 

"T-there's a new cafe that opened up right near the park. I was..." His voice trailed off in her head. She was only half listening while desperately trying to think of an excuse to get out of her current situation. Touma stood in the kitchen, silently washing dishes while Kairi sat at the counter, watching the scene unfold. It wasn't too long ago that he would have found this whole thing incredibly amusing. Now it was just irritating. He briefly wished the man in green would shut up. He briefly considered telling him to back off and to leave her alone. Suddenly, he realized that he was visibly frowning at the exchange. His eyes flashed between the other occupants of the room to see if anyone was paying attention to him and was grateful to find that no one had seemingly even glanced at his direction. He quickly rearranged his expression into one of boredom while casually pulling out his phone to check the latest posts in the 'Kaitou' hashtag on the various social media sites. 

Umika looked over at her coworkers in the hopes of some assistance but found that they weren't paying her any attention. She silently cursed them and redirected her attention back to the nervous man hovering over her. She was on the verge of responding to his request when the officers received a call from Commander Hilltop, requesting their return to the station. Tsukasa headed for the register and Kairi jumped up from his seat to ring up their purchases. Keiichirou grabbed Sakuya by the shoulders before the younger man could choke out another invite and started pulling him out the door. Kairi handed Tsukasa her change and she followed the other two out into the afternoon heat.

"Thank you muchly!" Kairi called after them in his usual charming way as the door closed. Umika sat down, looking like she had just run a marathon. Kairi gathered up the dishes from the table and handed them off to Touma, who resumed his silent cleaning.

"Ah, mou!" Umika exclaimed. "Some help you guys are!" she crossed her arms. Kairi flipped the sign on the window to 'closed' and wiped down the recently vacated table. Touma finished his duties and informed the other two that he was going grocery shopping. He shot Kairi a stern look before heading out and the young man grimaced at the table as the door closed again. 

Umika stood up, still pouting. "Why didn't _you_ say anything?" she demanded.

He tossed the rag he was using into a bucket of cleaning solution. "Should I have?" he responded casually. "I mean, it's none of _my_ business."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. A month ago, this too would have been incredibly amusing to him. But recently he discovered that he no longer found anything humorous about seeing her upset. Especially when it was directed at him. He scrubbed the back of his neck with his palm and went back to his phone, trying to ignore the daggers that were being stared into the back of his head. "Kairi!" she continued, "I saw the way you were staring at Sakuya-san. You lose all subtly when you're angry, you know." 

Shit. She _did_ notice him.

"I wasn't staring." he scoffed, putting the phone back down and turning to face her.

"I was concerned you were going to punch him." she retorted.

He let out a sigh and sauntered over to her, stopping just a few inches away. "I'm just trying to be professional."

"Since when have you _ever_ cared about professionalism in the workplace?" she chided, crossing her arms again. 

"I just don't want our cover to be blown," he said. "They're already suspicious of us. And the more we try to close ourselves off from them, the more they'll suspect us." It wasn't the greatest excuse but he was hoping she'd at least partially buy it. "Besides," he added before he could stop himself. "What's stopping _you_ from just telling him no? I've heard the way he talks about girls. I'm sure he'd have no problem moving on about his business if you'd just have the nerve to turn him down."

That made her ease off him a bit. But her expression shifted from stern to one of dismay. "Mou, I can't!" she whined. "He's so overbearing! Always on the edge of shouting and I can barely even think when he gets going, much less work up the courage to turn him away!" she defended.

He silently scolded himself. He knew damn well that she had a hard time dealing with guys. Especially ones like Sakuya. He briefly wondered why then she seemed to have such an easy go with him. He wasn't sure but he was certainly glad for it. "I know," he grabbed the front of her apron and tugged, bringing her flush against him. She gripped the sleeves of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he offered. 

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were sincere. She opened her mouth to continue the argument but the words died before they got to her lips. So instead she let her head rest against his chest. Getting him to apologize at all was a rare thing. But to receive one that wasn't dripping in ulterior motives was even rarer. She let go of his sleeves and wrapped her arms around his neck . He rested his cheek on top of her head and apologized again. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, becoming enveloped in the comfortable silence. Umika finally tilted her head back to look at him in the eyes again. He felt an overwhelming urge to smash his lips into her's, briefly wondering if her lipgloss was smear resistant. It seemed she wanted to test that out too because her eyes started closing as she lifted herself onto the tips of her toes. He responded in kind by closing his own eyes and leaning down to meet her halfway.

They were a mere centimeter away when the door opened again. Their eyes shot open and they looked to see Touma with a brown grocery bag in each arm. He barely spared them a glance with a blank expression before heading towards the kitchen. The pair looked at each other again for a moment before quickly separating, Kairi's ears turning cherry red and Umika's cheeks developing a rosy pinkish tint. 


End file.
